


Seduction

by MidoriNoEsupuri



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lime, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriNoEsupuri/pseuds/MidoriNoEsupuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sono passati due anni dal congedo del colonnello Sebastian Moran, che ora lavora in un'azienda informatica per guadagnarsi da vivere. James Moriarty è un dirigente aziendale capriccioso ed egocentrico, non sopporta le riunioni ma sta per affrontarne una, sicuramente noiosa ed inconcludente... E non ha idea di quanto si sbagli.<br/>Dal testo:<br/>"Si fissano, desiderandosi a vicenda, i respiri e gli sguardi che si intrecciano.<br/>-Sembri intelligente.- osserva Moriarty.<br/>-Lo sono.- risponde Sebastian, sicuro di se stesso.<br/>-Allora sai perchè ti ho portato in questo bagno.- continua a provocarlo, slacciandogli la camicia senza tergiversare oltre. Ha già giocato e aspettato abbastanza, è stanco adesso. Sebastian annuisce, le mani dell’altro sibilano sul suo petto teso dai muscoli, quando arrivano alla cintola dei pantaloni non c’è traccia di esitazione sul viso del suo demone oscuro. Desidera e trasuda sesso, Sebastian ha già capito da un pezzo di non avere la minima intenzione di opporsi a quell’implicito ordine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

**_Seduction - MorMor_ **

  
  


**_A_** ncora gli fa strano svegliarsi alle sette del mattino, farsi una doccia veloce e scacciare il sonno con una tazzina di caffè, rigorosamente amaro e bollente. Si sorprende di doversi svegliare per andare in ufficio, ad occuparsi di acquisti e vendite di software per computer, invece che di una massa di soldati in tuta mimetica e con gli occhi gonfi di un sonno angosciato e senza sogni. Gli fa strano pensare che la guerra gli manca, anche se ormai sono passati due anni e il mondo del lavoro lo ha accolto a braccia aperte, ignorando il suo sguardo indurito dalle atrocità viste sul campo di battaglia e le cicatrici lasciate un po' ovunque sul suo corpo allenato e scolpito. Gli fa strano pensare anche che quel giorno non morirà nessuno, o almeno non davanti ai suoi occhi di ghiaccio.  
Sebastian Moran non è più lo stesso uomo, non dopo essere tornato dall'Afghanistan con un occhio quasi cieco e incubi continui, pericolosamente avvezzo a calmanti e sonniferi che non sempre riescono a fare il loro dovere. Ma nonostante tutto si alza, si fa la doccia e beve il suo caffè amaro, dirigendosi infine verso l'area di Londra destinata ad alti palazzi quasi interamente in vetro, traboccanti di uomini in giacca e cravatta, ventiquattrore e tanta, troppa fretta. Lui proprio non li capisce, ma pensa semplicemente che non si è ancora del tutto abituato alla vita normale, da civile, nonostante i due anni passati. Sospira nel vedere la strada affollata dal solito caos di completi, porta una mano al collo e allenta ancora un po' il nodo della cravatta, quella proprio non gli piace. Anzi, può benissimo dire di odiarla, ma è costretto a mettersela ogni giorno. È già tanto, pensa con odio, che abbia imparato a farci un nodo che non sia come quello che usava con il fazzoletto da mettere al collo in qualità di colonnello. I suoi colleghi non gli piacciono, non gli piace come parlano, tutti elettronica e file, non gli piacciono le loro voci pompose e false e ancora meno gli piace ritrovarsele in ascensore, come quella mattina. Però gli piacciono i soldi che guadagna, che non sono nemmeno pochi. Quasi trattiene il respiro in quel confondersi di dopobarba costosi, senza salutare nessuno e ricambiando meccanici 'buongiorno' con uno sguardo mellifluo, disinteressato, ma ancora un po' troppo truce. Raggiunge finalmente il suo piano, il decimo, e stringe nervosamente il manico della valigetta, quella è una giornata importante. C'è una riunione, tutta l'azienda ne parla da settimane, persino nella pausa caffè, una riunione che deciderà la sorte almeno del settanta per cento dei dipendenti. Sebastian non fa parte di quella fetta di persone, nonostante il suo poco interesse nel lavoro che svolge è in grado di farlo bene, con tempestività e precisione, ed è ormai arrivato ai piani alti in quell'ufficio. Prenderà parte a quella riunione solo per discutere dei contratti e delle condizioni finanziarie di quella fusione tra aziende, e non ha la minima idea di cosa lo aspetta. Non ci ha neanche pensato, nei giorni precedenti, se non per figurarsi tre ore e mezzo di noia mortale, discorsi infarciti di parole tecniche per elevarsi una spanna sopra ogni comune mortale. Non sa quanto si sbaglia.  
   
James Moriarty non è più lo stesso uomo, non dopo aver visto morire i propri genitori a sedici anni. Non dopo aver subito violenze sessuali da suo padre, non dopo aver visto sua madre più vicina all’overdose che all’abbracciarlo quando tornava da scuola. Gli fa strano dormire tra lenzuola di seta purissima, larghe cinque volte il suo corpo, in un letto immenso color crema. E gli fa strano alzarsi la mattina sempre alla stessa ora, dirigersi in cucina per prepararsi un the al limone e poi chiudersi nel suo studio. Nella casa, nella villa in cui passa le sue giornate vuote, ci sono solo pareti chiare e mobili scuri, il silenzio perenne è rotto solo dal ticchettare delle sue scarpe sul marmo ambrato del pavimento. Sulla scrivania lo aspetta un computer, un portatile grigio chiaro senza il minimo graffio, ma prima passa come ogni giorno dalla cabina armadio a metà del corridoio. I primi tempi sorrideva nell’ammirare tutti quei completi Westwood accuratamente stirati, in varie sfumature di blu, di grigio e di nero, ma adesso non si sconvolge più nel trovarne così tanti. Alcuni li ha comprati, altri li ha fatti realizzare su misura, altri ancora gli sono stati regalati dai clienti. No, James Moriarty non è una prostituta, se è questo che la sua descrizione vi ha suggerito. Non che si offenderebbe ad un appellativo del genere, ma è la classica persona che non si dovrebbe indisporre mai, nemmeno per sbaglio. E’ saccente, sembra non prendere troppo sul serio ciò che gli accade intorno, ma non è che una maschera. Lui vede tutto, sente tutto, e quel tutto può diventare la rovina di chiunque, nelle sue mani. James Moriarty ha ucciso i suoi genitori completamente da solo, di notte, stanco di tremare nel letto all’idea che il padre sarebbe entrato nella sua stanza per abusare di lui, ancora e ancora, mentre la madre era in stato troppo catatonico anche solo per sentirlo mugolare disperato. Non è mai stato un bambino come gli altri: non ha mai pianto, non ha mai parlato troppo, e adesso non è un uomo così lontano dall’immagine di un infante silenzioso e osservatore. Tutto gli scivola addosso, il suo sguardo è nero e penetrante, indagatore, gli occhi sono dei riflettori oscuri puntati sull’anima di chi li incrocia.  
Quella mattina si è alzato col piede sbagliato, tanto per cambiare. A capo dell’azienda dei genitori sin da quando aveva sedici anni, ha portato quella futile accozzaglia di informatici verso la vetta del mercato, distruggendo la concorrenza con la stessa noncuranza di un bambino alle prese con un giocattolo che non gli piace. E lo rifarebbe altre dieci, cento, mille volte, solo per divertirsi un po’. Ma quella mattina qualcosa non va, per i suoi nervi. Quella mattina ha una riunione, e una di quelle importanti, perché un’azienda rivale non ha accettato di arrendersi a lui e adesso devono trovare un accordo. Il direttore della società concorrente ha osato proporgli una _fusione_ , come se non fossero altro che due matite destinate allo stesso astuccio, e non aveva idea di chi si era messo contro. Se ne sta seduto in macchina, sul sedile posteriore, e non si sogna nemmeno di spezzare il silenzio teso che aleggia tra i suoi accompagnatori, i vice del suo comando che in realtà, per lui, contano meno di zero. Se lo sente, sarà una giornata noiosa, e quando arriva davanti all’azienda nemica la sua ipotesi si conferma all’istante. Palazzo moderno, ufficio al decimo piano arredato con sfumature di grigio e bianco, tra le quali il suo Westwood blu notte spicca fin troppo. Gode della sensazione di spiccare e non lo nasconde, fa un sorriso a mezza bocca mentre le sue scarpe ticchettano rumorose e lente sul pavimento bianco, schiaccerà quel dannato direttore proprio come quelle mattonelle… E ha già in mente come fare, oh sì.  
   
-Salve, lei deve essere il Direttore della _KronoSpace_.- lo accoglie una voce profonda, una mano abbronzata si tende verso di lui dalla manica di un completo nero, tanto formale quanto scontato. Abbronzatura finta, dalla tonalità quasi aranciata, decisamente la _Starbytes_ sa dove investire… James Moriarty sorride saccente, stringendo disinteressato quella mano più adulta e ruvida della sua, perché ha già trovato qualcosa che attira la sua attenzione più di quella inutile formalità. E’ un uomo, straordinariamente bello e fuoriposto in quel clima aziendale, il petto stretto in una camicia bianca che minaccia di far saltare i bottoni uno per uno. Lo guarda per un paio di secondi, e si lecca le labbra davanti a quelle iridi azzurre e quei capelli color grano. Forse, la giornata non si prospetta poi così noiosa.  
-Sebastian, prego, accompagna i signori nella sala riunioni.- prosegue la voce, e il nuovo arrivato annuisce quasi impercettibilmente. Stende il braccio verso destra, James nota che anche la giacca si tende pericolosamente sugli evidenti muscoli del fantomatico Sebastian che ha davanti.  
-Da questa parte, prego.  
La sala riunioni è noiosa, predomina il colore dell’acciaio, di nuovo lo Westwood blu dell’ospite spicca sulla scena. Ah, potrebbe vivere solo per quella sensazione, James Moriarty: essere al centro dell’attenzione, l’unico attore degno di nota in un affollato palcoscenico, e il suo teatrino sta per iniziare. Sorride e prende volutamente posto in fondo al lungo tavolo plastificato, davanti all’uomo che li ha fatti accomodare. Nessuno contesta quell’atteggiamento, d’altronde come potrebbero? James Moriarty non è una persona gradevole, e lo è ancora meno da arrabbiato. Sebastian lo guarda, inizialmente disinteressato, poi inizia a sentirsi a disagio sotto quegli occhi neri come la pece. Non capisce perché quell’uomo in blu lo stia fissando in quel modo, che cosa vuole da lui, capisce solo che improvvisamente si sente soffocare dalla cravatta, dalla camicia, dalla situazione. Dà uno sguardo alla finestra della sala, è aperta ma non arriva un filo di vento, non è un buon segno. Si convince, Sebastian, a seguire quella riunione, e per un po’ ci riesce anche.  
-Riteniamo che, viste le chiusure di bilancio degli ultimi anni della _KronoSpace_ e della _Starbytes_ , una fusione sia molto più vantaggiosa rispetto ad una spietata ed inutile concorrenza.- sta dicendo il suo capo, il signor Monroe. E’ agitato, Sebastian ormai lo conosce bene, ma sa che è la persona più adatta a parlare in quelle circostanze. Lui non ne capisce niente, non si vuole immischiare in faccende così burocratiche.  
-I nostri punti di forza serviranno a colmare le vostre debolezze, e le nostre debolezze verranno occultate dai vostri punti di forza. Nel giro di paio di anni, saremo in grado di avere un utile raddoppiato con il minimo sforzo e il trenta per cento in meno delle spese.  
Ormai non sta più ascoltando, inizia ad avere sonno. E gli occhi neri del direttore avversario – così lo definisce, non sapendone il nome – sono fissi su di lui, lo agitano, ricambia lo sguardo deglutendo appena. Quello che ha davanti è un uomo affascinante, curato, dall’aria intelligente e furba. Non sa definire se gli piaccia o meno, non legge nulla sul suo volto, se non una vasta superbia. E’ come una gara tra predatori, chi abbassa lo sguardo per primo dimostra di essere un perdente, o almeno Sebastian la vede così. Troppo abituato alla guerra, alle sfide, e troppo poco avvezzo al contatto umano al di fuori di un campo di battaglia. L’uomo davanti a lui sorride improvvisamente, si lascia andare contro la sedia e si passa una mano fra i capelli, sospirando consapevole di essere guardato. Non stacca gli occhi di dosso da Sebastian, pregusta quello che succederà a breve, ha già un piano in mente. Ha già capito la sessualità del biondo, da come e da quanto lo guarda, e non potrebbe sentirsi più al centro dell’attenzione di così. Si finge annoiato, quasi esasperato, mentre porta una mano alla cravatta e la allenta, sistemando il colletto della camicia e aprendolo un po’. Sebastian fissa quella pelle bianca, pallida e liscia, senza la minima macchia, sente gli occhi tremare alla vista di quel collo sottile, quasi femmineo. Gli uomini lo attraggono, è più forte di lui, e per un attimo teme che l’altro se ne sia accorto… Ma poi ci ripensa, come avrebbe potuto intuirlo? No, sarà solo una sua impressione. Eppure James Moriarty continua a tentare l’azzurro liquido dei suoi occhi, apre la giacca e lascia che Sebastian abbassi lo sguardo sul petto magro, la camicia è quasi trasparente sotto le luci al neon della stanza.  
-I rapporti con fornitori e clienti potranno essere condivisi o meno, cose di questo genere potranno essere decise in futuro senza il minimo problema…  
La voce del suo capo lo annoia, troppo, e il corpo di quell’uomo tentatore ha preso in ostaggio il suo intero volere. Non riesce a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, Sebastian, e James Moriarty gode di quella sensazione. Continua il suo teatrino, si aggiusta sulla sedia chiara e, dal movimento del suo bacino, Sebastian capisce che ha aperto le gambe. Deglutisce, è una sua impressione o l’uomo davanti a lui sta tentando di sedurlo? Perché, cazzo, ci sta riuscendo maledettamente bene. Deve smetterla di guardarlo, e vorrebbe riuscire anche solo a ripeterselo mentalmente, ma non appena i suoi occhi catturano la punta della lingua rosea dell’altro sulle labbra sottili, perde ogni capacità di raziocinio. Si sente duro nei pantaloni, come non gli capita da non sa quanto tempo, e quasi soffoca in quella consapevolezza. La lingua di James Moriarty è piatta, appena più scura delle sue labbra dischiuse, indugia per qualche secondo in un angolo della bocca e poi percorre la parte superiore, Sebastian è travolto da brividi eccitati e sente il pene reagire, di nuovo. Che cosa diavolo sta succedendo, in quella riunione?! Il moro si tende verso di lui, staccandosi dalla sedia e intrecciando le mani sotto il mento, sorride furbo e Sebastian gli guarda le labbra. Prova l’insano desiderio di baciarlo, di toccarlo, di sentire quella lingua rosea contro la propria… E si eccita, ancora. Decisamente, quell’uomo sa il fatto suo.  
“Mi vuoi, vero?”  
Si spaventa nel leggere quelle parole sulle labbra del moro, Sebastian, e non sa se sia dovuto al fatto che si sia dimostrato tanto prevedibile, tanto affamato o tanto… Eccitato. Annuisce, quasi non se ne rende conto, e l’altro arriccia le labbra in un lampo soddisfatto.  
-Perdonatemi.- esordisce, la voce intrisa di falsa cortesia. Attira l’attenzione dell’intero tavolo, Sebastian cerca di ricomporsi mentre il moro ride divertito. -Ma dovrei andare al bagno.  
-Oh, certo.- risponde il signor Monroe, inizialmente spaesato. -Uscendo dalla stanza, la porta a de…  
Ma Moriarty non lo ascolta, si rivolge con uno scatto a Sebastian.  
-Le spiacerebbe accompagnarmi?  
Sebastian strabuzza gli occhi, poi li abbassa e infine annuisce. Si alza, cercando di nascondere l’erezione fastidiosa, ed esce dalla stanza in compagnia del suo diavolo personale. Non riesce a pensare, l’uomo al suo fianco continua a sorridere e lo manda ancora più in confusione.  
-Sebastian Moran.- dice improvvisamente. -Giusto?  
-Sì.  
Arrivano davanti alla porta del bagno, Sebastian la apre per cortesia e l’altro entra, annuendo appena.  
-James Moriarty.- si presenta poi, tendendogli la mano. Il bagno è silenzioso, quasi freddo, Sebastian si avvicina per stringere quella mano pallida ed è un attimo. James lo spinge indietro, contro la porta laccata di grigio, sono petto contro petto. Il cuore batte forte nel petto di Sebastian, gli rende doloroso il respiro, il moro si struscia quanto basta per alzarsi sulle punte delle eleganti scarpe nere e guardarlo negli occhi. Si fissano, desiderandosi a vicenda, i respiri e gli sguardi che si intrecciano.  
-Sembri intelligente.- osservò Moriarty.  
-Lo sono.- rispose Sebastian, sicuro di se stesso.  
-Allora sai perchè ti ho portato in questo bagno.- continua a provocarlo, slacciandogli la camicia senza tergiversare oltre. Ha già giocato e aspettato abbastanza, è stanco adesso. Sebastian annuisce, le mani dell’altro sibilano sul suo petto teso dai muscoli, quando arrivano alla cintola dei pantaloni non c’è traccia di esitazione sul viso del suo demone oscuro. Desidera e trasuda sesso, Sebastian ha già capito da un pezzo di non avere la minima intenzione di opporsi a quell’implicito ordine.  
Moriarty gli guarda il petto, lentamente si abbassa per baciarlo e leccarlo, la pelle abbronzata sa di maschio e gli fa girare la testa… Solo che non lo ammetterebbe mai. La sua mano sinistra tocca un’erezione decisamente prominente tra quelle lunghe gambe muscolose, sorride appena.  
-Ti è piaciuto il mio giochetto, vedo.- sussurra, infilandosi nella stoffa nera con le dita lunghe e pallide, Sebastian sospira schiavo di quel tocco. Da quanto tempo non era un’altra persona a toccarlo?  
-Bene, molto bene.  
La bocca sottile di Moriarty gli cattura un capezzolo e mugola per un motivo imprecisato, a metà tra il fastidio e il piacere, quelle cose di solito si fanno sulle donne… E non vuole assolutamente essere considerato tale. Però poi si arrende, trattiene i sospiri tra la suzione umida sul suo petto e la mano calda che rovista nei suoi boxer, la sua erezione pulsa e la testa gira come una giostra impazzita, non si è mai sentito così. Dal canto suo, Moriarty non ha mai toccato un corpo così scolpito e proporzionato, per diversi minuti teme di non riuscire a smettere… E questo è dannoso per il suo gioco, molto dannoso. Si gode tuttavia la sensazione di far gemere quell’armadio biondo, continuando a masturbarlo con foga, e quando questo raggiunge l’apice del piacere tra le sue dita si lascia sfuggire un sorriso vittorioso.  
-Ah, che bravo bambino.- commenta, non può farne a meno. -Forse dovrei darti una ricompensa.  
Sorride e inizia a slacciarsi la camicia, velocemente, come se non potesse più aspettare. Lo sguardo di Sebastian è liquido, caldo, grida voglia in tutte le sfumature di azzurro e Moriarty lo sente, se ne accorge. Come non potrebbe? E improvvisamente si ferma da quel suo frenetico spogliarsi, sorridendo amaro. E’ volubile, troppo volubile e capriccioso, ma vuole sentirsi desiderato più che appagato. Per adesso, almeno. Sotto lo sguardo spaesato di Sebastian decide quindi di rivestirsi, con calma, avvicinandosi infine al viso di quell’uomo visibilmente confuso.  
-Forse.- ripete, la quintessenza della superbia, ridacchiando.  
-Ma…  
Sebastian non ci crede, non ci vuole credere. Si è lasciato sedurre da un uomo così crudele da farlo venire nel bagno di un’azienda e poi sfuggirgli?  
-Non fare i capricci. -risponde semplicemente l’altro, strizzandogli l’occhio con fare complice. Lo sposta dalla porta e si volta a guardarlo. -Non ho detto che non ti darò mai una ricompensa.  
-E quando diavolo pensi di darmela?  
E’ un po’ alterato, a dire il vero, Moriarty se ne accorge e si sfila rapido una penna dal taschino della giacca blu. Si avvicina al petto ancora nudo di Sebastian, scrivendo in obliquo un numero di cellulare.  
-Cose di questo genere potranno essere decise in futuro senza il minimo problema.- sussurra, prima di tornare a grandi passi verso la sala riunioni. Alla fine, quella riunione non era stata poi così noiosa.


End file.
